Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of 3D display, and in particular, to an anti-crosstalk method and apparatus for an image of a 3D liquid crystal display apparatus.
Related Art
Methods for implementing a 3D function in a shutter 3D TV scheme mainly include backlight partition scanning and black field insertion, and no matter which implementation scheme is used, a dominant factor that affects the size of 3D left-and-right-eye image crosstalk (double images or “ghosting” called by professionals appear on a seen image) is a response speed of a liquid crystal screen. The faster the response speed of the liquid crystal screen is, the smaller the 3D crosstalk is, and the better the 3D effect is. The temperature is a key factor that affects the response speed of the liquid crystal screen, with decrease of an environment temperature, the response speed of liquid crystal will decrease accordingly, image switching also slows down accordingly, in a situation where a backlight on time node is unchanged, image switching is not synchronized with the backlight on time node to cause 3D image crosstalk to be serious. For example, 3D image crosstalk at 10 degrees centigrade is 3-6 times the 3D image crosstalk at normal temperatures. In other words, as the temperature becomes lower and lower, the 3D left-and-right-eye image crosstalk is serious, and a 3D image browsed by the audience is less clear.
At present, there is still no way to keep synchronization between image switching of the liquid crystal screen and the backlight on time node at low temperatures.